This invention relates to baking and cooking more particularly to a programmable remote controlled apparatus and method for controlling a cooking or baking cycle of a household appliance from a remote site.
Improper times and temperatures can reduce and destroy the taste and quality of food. In many instances, time and/or temperature must be varied during a cooking or baking cycle for optimum results. Many persons fail to follow instructions or are unaware of the best times and temperatures.
In some cases, such as defrosting in microwave ovens, heating is best done in steps. Overcooked pasta, such as noodles and spaghetti, become soggy and distasteful High temperatures and times can destroy the flavor of foods, such as soups. Excessive times and temperatures waste energy and food resources and are unnecessarily costly to consumers.
The present invention is a means for establishing the time and temperature of a cooking or baking cycle. One benefit of the invention is that it conserves food and energy resources. Another benefit is that it simplifies cooking and baking. A still further benefit is that the cooking or baking apparatus can be pre-set to begin at a desired time. A still further benefit is that it allows a manufacturer to exercise control over the preparation of a food. A still further benefit is that a cooking or baking apparatus can be controlled from a remote location.
One characterizing feature of the invention is that the temperature and time of a baking or cooking cycle of an appliance is controlled by a code, such as a numeric code. As used herein, the term appliance is intended to include all forms of appliances, such as ovens, broilers, stoves, bread making machines and barbecues and the terms cooking and baking are intended to include all processes, such as cooking, baking, barbecuing, frying and broiling.
Another characterizing feature is that the source of the code is a party other than the appliance user. Another characterizing feature is that the code is provided on a food package, such as a can or a box. Another characterizing feature is that the code is applied at a site which is remote from the appliance.
In a first aspect of the invention, a numeric code on a package, such as a can or box, is entered into a numeric keypad of a touch tone telephone at a remote site and transmitted to a pre-programmed microprocessor. In a second aspect of the invention, a code is obtained from an internet site, entered into the telephone at the remote site and transmitted to the pre-programmed microprocessor. In a third aspect of the invention, the numeric code is entered into a keypad of a hand held transmitter at a remote site, transmitted to a receiver and entered into the pre-programmed microprocessor. In all aspects of the invention, a code is processed by a pre-programmed microprocessor, and the output of the microprocessor is used to control the time and temperature of a cooking or baking cycle of an appliance, such as a microwave oven, broiler, conventional oven, convection oven, barbecue or stove.
In employing the teaching of the present invention, a plurality of alternate constructions can be adopted to achieve the desired results and capabilities. In this disclosure, only several embodiments are discussed. However, the disclosed embodiments are intended as examples only and should not be considered as limiting the scope of the invention.
Further features and benefits will be apparent by reference to the drawings and ensuing detailed description of a preferred embodiment which discloses the best mode contemplated in carrying out the invention. The exclusive rights which are claimed are set forth in the numbered claims following the detailed descriptions of the preferred embodiments.